Punishment ( Don't Take Prowl's donuts!)
by siberat
Summary: .. here is the third story- you know the drill- Ratchet wants to eat sweats, eye's Prowls donuts and eats one- without asking. And do you think Prowl will that that go unpunished? Oh HELLS no!
1. Chapter 1

He nearly forgotten how colorful Earth was. The ground was a sea of green that rolled down the valley; the skies where so blue and the tree leaves where beautiful shades or reds and oranges. It's been a while since he was here at the Ark and Ratchet could honestly say he missed it. He just wished he was here under other circumstance.

The CMO also wished First Aid was here with him. However, he was needed on the Lost Light. Still, he missed his smaller assistant. That last night they spent together felt special, and the pair had been torn apart so quickly Ratchet didn't know were they stood. Did First Aid really love him? Or Just looking for a fling to satisfy his fetish? Of all the times to leave, this felt to be the worst timing. Sure, he got a chance to talk to Aid, but not privately. Either Rung or some other bot was always tagging along with him to make sure he was OK.

Ratchet knew Rung meant the best when it was mentioned that he should return to the Ark. It would be a much needed rest. Sure, he had just been held captive, and yes, it was stressful dealing with Starscream, but Thundercracker meant him no harm. It's just that Rodimus and the rest of his rescue squad came in at the wrong time and saw the blue seeker wallowing in the afterglow of interfacing. They all assumed it was rape- and well, Ratchet couldn't really say otherwise due to the fact it was frowned upon to fuck an enemy- but in reality, Ratchet consented.

Since the 'Con's left Earth, nothing much really happened at their old base but some Autobots still hung around or were stopping back in. Ratchet spent the first day back in his old medical suit. The second day, he wondered around the base. The third day, he went outside and admired Earth's beauty. Prowl had asked for a report when he was ready, and Ratchet eventually finished it. Primus, he didn't really know what to write for every time he got to the end, his spark clenched in sadness at Thundercracker's fate. But in the end, it was just that night they threw their factions down, so Ratchet should get over it.

Making he way back into the Ark, the medic walked down the corridors to Prowl's office. He knocked on the door. No answer. Palming the door open, Ratchet let himself in.

"Prowl?" Ratchet called as he looked around the room. No Prowl in sight. The CMO let himself in and walked over to the desk to place his report on top. When he comes back, he'll find it. Turning to leave, Ratchet saw a box. Inside the box, were some donuts.

'Dammit,' Ratchet mentally cursed as his belly growled. He was hungry and on withdraw from sweets-no one here truly fancied them. Ratchet had spent nights rooting around looking for some to no avail. He had given up and settled for reigning in his control over his sweet tooth. But the sweets were like an addiction; always on the back of his processor and he always desired more. Prowl just had to have these donuts here on his desk, didn't he?

He wouldn't miss one, would he? Even knowing he shouldn't help himself to another's things- Prowl's things most of all- Ratchet opened the box and took out a donut. Carefully, he arranged the other's in the box to fill in the gap. Perhaps he won't even notice one was missing. Plus, Prowl needs to share. Ratchet bit into the donut, and was rewarded by the sweet tasting gooey insides.

"Hmmmmm," Ratchet moaned as he took another bite of the delicious treat and closed his optics as he savored the taste.

"Enjoying my donuts?" A voice called sharply.

Ratchet hid the evidence behind his back, stopped chewing as his optics flew open and looked directly at Prowl. Primus! Where the hell did he come from? It's like he appeared from nowhere!

"Answer me," Prowl demanded with furrowed brows.

Ratchet shook his head no. What the slag was he getting himself into? Lying to Prowl? That never was a good idea. Ever! In fact, Ironhide lied to Prowl once to get him to attend his own surprise party- it was the only way to pry the black and white mech from work- and while Prowl relatively enjoyed the event, the Praxian gave Ironhide death glares the entire night. Primus, afterwards, the cop car even pulled Ironhide aside and did who knows what to him. When Ironhide came out, his mood just wasn't the same.

"Hmmmm," Prowl said as he shook his head in disappointment. "You're going to have to do better than that." The black and white mech boldly walked forward and folded his arms across his chest. "Let me see your hand." Ratchet held out his empty left hand, and Prowl shook his head. "The other one. Let me see what you are holding in your right hand, Medic."

"Nnn.. Nothing," Ratchet muttered out. For unknown reasons, he felt terrified of Prowl! Guilt. It was guilt that made him feel scared.

"Ratchet. So you say you have nothing behind your back that you are hiding from me?" Prowl spoke with what the other swore was a hint of a coy smile. "Too bad your face tells me otherwise." Prowl lifted his hand and swiped a finger across the medic's lip. When he withdrew it, Ratchet saw some of the creamy filling from the donut smeared on it.

"Scrap!" Ratchet muttered and went to lower his gaze, but Prowl cupped his other hand under his chin and lifted.

"What could this be?" Prowl asked with fake concern before sticking his finger to his mouth and licked it off. He smacked his lips as he tasted the substance and them swallowed. Wearing a grin on his face, Prowl spoke. "I know what that is. Do you know what it is?"

"Donut cream," Ratchet answered.

"Ahhhhh, donut cream," Prowl repeats with a hint of humor. "And where did this donut cream come from, I wonder?"

"A donut," Ratchet replied. Prowl tilted his head and gave a questioning look. "From one of your donuts." The medic pulled out his right hand and revealed the half eaten treat.

"...From one of my donuts," Prowl repeated. "Did I say you could help yourself to one?" Ratchet shook his head and replied no. "Did you ask me to have one?"

"No," Ratchet answered, feeling really ashamed of himself.

Prowl walked passed Ratchet to his desk and looked at the donut box. "Look at how you tried to fool me with moving the donuts around. Did you really think it would work?"

"No Prowl," Ratchet sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't you want to finish your snack?" Prowl asked.

"Well, I-ah- I mean-"

"Eat your donut," Prowl demanded and Ratchet didn't disobey. He stuck a large morsel in and began chewing the sweet tasting treat. Once swallowed, Ratchet shoved the last bit in, hoping he'd be able to leave. "That's good mech. Want another?"

"I...ah-" Ratchet stuttered out as Prowl grabbed another donut from the box and held it out. The situation was awkward, but the donuts hit the spot; they where so tasty!

"All you have to do is ask nicely," Prowl spoke with a smile. Ratchet's belly growled, eliciting a cheeky grin from the Praxian.

"May I have another donut?" Ratchet reluctantly asked. He wanted to leave; to just up and go, but he couldn't resist the sweet treats. Especially since these were the first he discovered on the Ark, as if their was a no junk food rule. Or they kept them hidden from him.

Prowl handed over the donut and watched the medic scarf it down. He watched as Ratchet smiled when he ate and liked the cream off his lips. Once the snack was finished, the CMO licked the chocolate energon from his fingers one by one.

"The cream's the best part, isn't it?" Prowl asked.

"Yeah, it sure is," Ratchet replied. Another donut was has handed to him, and Ratchet threw his hands up to decline. "I shouldn't eat so much. I should-"

"What, watch your figure?" Prowl jokingly said, and Ratchet winced at the sharpness of it.

It wasn't like he was obnoxiously fat right now. For the few days he was here, and the lack of overindulging in sweets, Ratchet slimmed down some. He still had some chub, but not like before. However, he was hungry as hell, and as much as he wanted to just leave and lock himself in med bay, the donuts Prowl was holding proved to appeal to him too much. Ratchet accepted another donut, this one with pink frosting and colorful jimmies, and ate it.

"That's one of my favorites," Prowl chimed in. "The frosting is so rich."

Ratchet nodded in agreement as he ate the tasty baked treat until it was finished. Licking his lips, Ratchet flinched when a hand reached out and patted his belly. Really? Why was this a common thing? When Thundercracker groped his belly, it was weird, but having Prowl do this was uncomfortably awkward. Ratchet took a step back and cleared his throat. "I should be going."

Prowl frowned. "I don't think your finished yet," He spoke. "You still have quite a few left."

Holding out his hand, Ratchet shook his head no. "I don't want to take your treats."

"I suppose you should have thought about that before you stole one from me," Prowl said with authority and took out a green frosted donut and handed it towards Ratchet. "Since you felt the need to just take my things, you have to eat them all."

"No, really Prowl." Ratchet said as he took a step back.

"We can do this the easy way," Prowl said as he took a step closer. "Or the hard way."

Primus he didn't want to know what the hard way was! However, he didn't really now where this was leading. And with Prowl, most of all. The SIC was a great bot but always came across as rather cold. The actions Prowl was currently displaying were flat out confusing! Was he angry? Was Prowl making him eat all the donuts a twisted form of punishment? But every once in a while, he would catch the hint of upturned lips, as if Prowl wanted to smile. Ratchet had no clue, just took the donut that was handed to him and ate it. At least he was being punished with delicious treats!

Prowl kept handing him donut after donut and Ratchet had no choice but to eat them. They where tasty and did make him feel good, however, Ratchet mentally sighed of relief when the box was empty. The CMO worked on swallowing the last one as Prowl walked to his desk and opened a drawer. Dear Primus, he pulled out another box- a bigger box filled with more treats.

Ratchet just wanted of run out to the room screaming! However, the donuts had called out to him; he just couldn't resist the sweet, gooey insides even if he didn't really know why Prowl was feeding him. Ratchet felt his mouth water up as the Praxian picked out a donut and brought the chosen one to his mouth. Ratchet eagerly took a bite. These tasted even sweeter than the others!

"I keep the best ones stashed away," Prowl informed as he kept feeding the medic more.

"Mmm-hmmm." Ratchet replied as he scarfed down treat after treat. He no longer wondered too much on what Prowl was doing, he just wanted his sweet fix. As soon as he finished a donut, the SIC would shove another in his waiting mouth. This continued on until once again, the box, which held a lot of donuts, was empty.

"Uh-oh," Prowl said. "You cleaned me out." He flipped the box over and shook it as Ratchet let out a whine. A smirk appeared on the black and white mech's lips. "Don't worry. I have another snack you might like."

Prowl excused himself and walked to the other side of the room. He rummaged around and found something in which he carried back in his arms. Ratchet wondered what on Earth he could be bringing, but realized it was a huge pastry bag and it was filled with sweet tasting icing!


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet pretty much had to mentally restrain himself from not tackling Prowl for the bag of icing. He licked his lips in anticipation as Prowl stood right in front of him. Lifting the bag, the SIC placed the nozzle in the opened mouth and gave a squeeze and filled the medic's mouth with the icing. Once full, Ratchet devoured the sweet paste slowly, moaning at its savory taste.

"Look at this mess," Prowl complained. Somehow he had dripped icing over his chest. He swiped a hand at the icing, but all that accomplished was to smear it around.

Ratchet swallowed his mouthful of sweetness then grabbed the Praxian's hand. He no longer felt weirded out by Prowl; something about eating the sweets just made him so horny. He brought the other's hand to his mouth and licked the icing from the hand. First, his tongue ran down the back of the finger, then the icing on the back of the hand was cleaned off. Ratchet felt Prowl shiver slightly at the action and when the medic sucked a finger in his mouth, the other's fan's made an attempt to click on.

At some point, more icing had dripped all over Prowl's bumper. Once it was noticed, Prowl grimaced at the mess. Ratchet didn't give him a chance to wipe it away; the medic simply leaned in and ran his tongue across the smooth metal. The sweet icing was licked up, mouthful by mouthful, and the Praxian just stood there in shock. Ratchet gave a light moan as he worked to clean up the bumper.

"This wasn't supposed to turn out like this," Prowl said with blushed cheeks. "With, you know, what just happened to you."

Ratchet smirked and grabbed the pastry bag and gave it a squeeze; icing shot out and sprayed all over Prowl's front. "I am not that fragile," Ratchet said as he bent down. "Plus, if I didn't want to do this," He licked icing off of the black and white bot's stomach, "I wouldn't be doing it." He continued to cleanup the icing; trailing his tongue over the warming up body and gently nipping when the sticky substance was on sensitive wires.

Prowl gave no further objections, just enjoyed the sensations it brought. Feeling the medic's lips brush over his body caused him to shiver. Prowl rubbed his hands gently over Ratchet's helm and traced the contour of the other's face in encouragement to continue. The medic did, and soon was mouthing his way lower, licking over his hips and knelt down to his interface panel. Prowl couldn't hold back his cooling fans any longer and let out a grunt when they roared to life.

With his lips pressed to the panel, Ratchet gave a laugh. He clearly knew what the tactician wanted and had no qualms about giving it to him. He ran his tongue over the panel, licking unknown patterns until a seam was reached. Ratchet traced it, no longer licking at any icing for none spilled there but now did it purely for Prowl's pleasure. He wanted to see if he could make the SIC loose control for once.

Upon the interface panel clicking open, Ratchet smiled at his victory. Primus, he had doubted in the past if Prowl ever got horny and figured the answer was no. Clearly this wasn't the case for he was already so hot to the touch and Ratchet didn't even start sucking on him yet. Minus well make the best of it.

The medic didn't hesitate to put his mouth over the spike's sheath and to begin licking. First, his tongue traced the rim, then dared to lick inside. It wasn't long before Prowl's spike began to slide out. Ratchet sucked on the now exposed tip and let out a moan; the vibrations would feel good. Prowl revved his engines as he spike fully pressurized in the CMO's mouth. A few licks were given, then Ratchet pulled his helm away, taking his time to tease at the ready spike.

Ratchet paused to reach for the pastry bag. He gave it a squeeze and guided the icing to lay in patterns over the black and white cock as if he were decorating a special treat. Once finished, the bag was discarded and Ratchet admired his creation. He licked his lips and glanced up at the Praxian, who was anxiously stared back.

"Looks delicious," Ratchet teased.

Prowl cracked a smile. "If I don't fill you up, I don't know what else can." Grabbing the base of his spike, Prowl lewdly rubbed its tip over the medic's mouth, smearing icing all over Ratchet's lips.

Once he licked his lips clean, Ratchet eagerly set to lick the spike's tip. However, he took special care to not let the spike inside his mouth. Instead, he licked his tongue over the tip, brought the icing back in his mouth, swallowed, and then would return to lick underneath. He took his good old time licking the icing off and it was driving Prowl nuts.

As soon as Ratchet opened his mouth, Prowl shoved his cock inside; making the medic take a bunch of icing. He was able to pull back to swallow the mouthful he had, but the Praxian demanded entrance once again. So Ratchet had to clean off the spike one mouthful at a time. He would gather as much as he could with his lips and tongue, then pull back. This was still a slower process, but at least Prowl wasn't obnoxiously pushy.

Soon, the only icing that was left was at the spikes' base. Ratchet positioned himself higher on his knees and slowly pressed himself forward; relaxing his throat to let the spike slip in. The spike's ridges rubbed down his throat and the tip pressed against his intakes. Ratchet pressed forward and swallowed to successfully deep throat his partner's cock. Prowl moaned and revved his engines as the medic's reward. With his lips pressed against the interface backing, Ratchet did his best to scoop up the last of the icing before sliding off and swallowing the sweet treat. What little he didn't manage to get was wiped off with his fingers.

"You still have one more sweet surprise," Prowl moaned. "Although, you have to work a bit harder for it."

Ratchet just smirked and began to lightly mouth at the spike's tip. He slowly swirled his tongue around, taking his time to rub against the ridges before consuming the SIC's spike within his mouth again. He relaxed his throat as the spike pressed in deep and swallowed it down once again. This time he didn't pull out but rather swallowed again; causing a rather tight suction to pull down on the spike.

"Ahhh- Feels so good when you do that," Prowl cooed and rested his hands on the medic's helm.

Ratchet replied with humming which caused vibrations on the spike. Prowl gasped, sucking in cool air as be began to slowly push his hips in and pull them out. He would slide his tongue down the ridged shaft as the spike was pulled out only to clench his throat tightly upon it's return. This action caused Prowl to give a shiver.

"You like eating my spike?"

"Hmm-mmm" Ratchet moaned.

"Such a hungry mech," Prowl cooed as he worked his hips faster. "My cock will satiate your needs."

"Hmmmmmm" Ratchet moaned needily as he placed his hands on the other's thighs and began to push himself forward in time with Prowl's quick, shallow thrusts. His fingers found sensitive wires and were gently pinched and rubbed. This continued on until Prowl's movements became a bit jerky and a final thrust was given as the Praxian pulled Ratchet's helm close. Grunting, Prowl overloaded deep within the medic's throat.

Ratchet slowly pulled himself off. He let the spike slide out of his intakes and gently rubbed it with his tongue as it came out of his mouth. Looking at Prowl, Ratchet smiled at how relaxed and peaceful he looked; this wasn't commonly seen in the tactician. Ratchet stood up and lazily pulled the other into a loose embrace.

"You do that rather well," Prowl cooed and lent forward to brush his lips over Ratchet's. The kiss was gentle, neither one taking too much but both willingly gave into it. Prowl let his hands wonder down the medic's sides; gently touching and groping at his chubby frame. Ratchet shivered, and Prowl looked at him questioningly. "What? Don't like me touching you?"

"N-no, it's not that," Ratchet replied as Prowl stepped back and moved his hands to play with the chubby belly. This caused the medic to give a little jump and laugh. "It just tickles when you touch me like that."

"What?" Prowl asked. "Like this?" His fingers danced across the other's belly, causing a roar of laughter from the medic. Red hands attempted to slap the offending hands away, but Prowl always managed to sneak them back in. Soon, Prowl laid his palms flat against the metal and pulled Ratchet in for another embrace. A kiss was placed on the fore helm and a cozy hug pressed their bodies together.

"Hey Ratch," Prowl spoke softly. "I was wondering if you could do something for me." Ratchet nodded yes as he rubbed his hands soothingly on Prowl's sides. "I want you to fuck me."

"Wha...?" Ratchet's voice trailed off in shock, but the Praxian's hands were already groping at his spike's panel.

"You heard right," Prowl huskily said. "I want you to make me overload with my valve." His kisses turned forceful, the black and white mech forcing his tongue inside the other's. Hands were grabbed and soon Prowl gently pulled Ratchet to follow him. Prowl led them to his desk and quickly began clearing off anything on top; which thankfully wasn't much.

"You'll have to excuse the makeshift berth," Prowl said and gestured for Ratchet to hop on. Ratchet sat on it and was immediately smothered with kisses. Prowl pushed him to scoot back and lay down and then the Praxian climbed over him. Time was spent fondling each other, hands roaming where ever they pleased. When Prowl broke the touches a whine escaped Ratchet's vocalizer. The SIC shifted around so that he straddled Ratchet's head and lowered his hips down. The valve's cover snapped open, revealing the already leaking port and it was pushed down upon Ratchet's face. Prowl wasted no time with what he wanted.

The valve was forcefully rubbed on Ratchet's face so bad that the medic had to steady them with his hands. He never thought Prowl would be so needy! But Ratchet gave him what he wanted and began licking at his valve. The rim was traced, licking away at the lubrication that leaked out, then the tongue darted inside. He felt the Praxian rub at his own interface panel and Ratchet snapped it open revealing his spike.

The CMO moaned as his spike was sucked and licked. Prowl took him in deeply, flicking his tongue along the shaft as he bobbed his head up and down. In the few seconds Ratchet was distracted, Prowl rubbed his valve on his face again to demand attention. Ratchet gave a few more licks, then used his fingers to play with the port. One digit pressed its way inside, slowly swirling around. Prowl moaned and pushed himself into it.

"Please..." Prowl murmured as he rocked his hips on the solo digit.

The medic twirled his finger, pressed it firmly across the nodes. More fluid leaked out and Ratchet gathered the warm substance with his fingers, and shoved two back in the valve. The digits gently wiggled and spread apart in a stretching manner while the outside of the port was licked. Prowl rocked himself into it, groaning at the sensation.

Shortly afterwards, the black and white mech pulled himself off and straddled his hips. He took the medic's spike and idly rubbed up it's length. Small gesture, but it was enough to click on the medic's cooling fans. Ratchet watched as Prowl lifted himself up and guided his spike to rub against the valve, gathering the dripping lubricant before placing the tip in the ort and slowly moving himself down upon it.

Prowl's face looked of pure bliss as he seated himself fully on the other's cock. His mouth was slightly parted as he began to rock himself back and forth. A quiet moan escaped the Praxian's lips, followed by a smile as he rest his hands on the CMO's chest for balance.

Primus, Prowl's valve felt so tight! Never in a millions orns would Ratchet have pegged the tactician to prefer the use of his valve. Ratchet would have given the black and white mech his choice, but this was a real treat. He loved the way the other's valve clenched and rippled around his spike. With interfacing feeling this good, Ratchet just hoped he could last long enough for Prowl to get his pleasure.

Prowl stopped moving. He licked his lips and gave a cheeky grin. "Help me out here, Ratch."

Ratchet tried to obey, but he couldn't really move himself with his legs hanging off the table. He scooted himself backwards and managed to prop his pedes on the edge of the desk. Now, he was able to push his hips up and slam his spike deep within his partner.

"There ya go," Prowl muttered and and began to not only push himself down, but to move his hips in a circular pattern. "You feel so good," Prowl cooed with half lidded optics as he continued to slam himself down. His cooling fans spun faster as he moaned out his enjoyment.

Ratchet reached out his hands and firmly grasped Prowl's hips. When he would thrust himself up into the tight valve, he would help pull Prowl down and keep him down for a few seconds as he rotated his his. Letting out a huff of hot air, Ratchet didn't know how much longer he could hold out; fucking Prowl just felt too good!

Prowl groaned and threw his helm back. His valve began to spasm around the spike. With hitching engines, Prowl remained seated on the medic's spike and flinched in a few quick circles before he cried out his release. Trans-fluid leaked out his valve and down the still pumping spike as his spike shot out its release.

The sight and the sensation was too much for Ratchet; with a final buck, he shot his overload within Prowl's valve. He swore he saw stars! Primus, that felt amazing! He laid there, huffing out gasps of heated breaths, just enjoying the afterglow. He felt Prowl removed himself from his spike, bend over and place an adoring kiss on the medic's lips.

"Feel good?" Prowl asked as he gave the medic a hand to get up.

"Yeah," Ratchet replied. He took the towel Prowl offered and cleaned himself up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the mess they made on the desk. Prowl saw it too and grimaced as he worked to wipe it up. "Sorry 'bout that," Ratchet laughed.

"I am just glad you enjoyed yourself," Prowl said. "You know, it gets very lonely here."

"I can imagine," Ratchet answered. There really wasn't much to do here at all. This was probably the most excitement that happened in the past few days.

Prowl walked behind the medic and wrapped his arms around him. A kiss was placed on the back of the helm as the SIC's hands gently stroked the other's plating and pinched at the chubby belly. "Well, if you find yourself getting too bored, or hungry, you just make sure you come and find me, alright?"

The only thing Ratchet could do was nod in agreement and smile.

Thanks to the peeps who notified me chap 2 was a bunch of nonsense- I have no clue what happened, and I assumed it loaded correctly...

I guess its a late april fools? sorry bout that!


End file.
